Zack
Zack is the main protagonist of Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure.A member of the Sea Rabbits along with his best friend, Wiki, and his mentor Johnny Style, Zack has aspirations of becoming one of the greatest pirates of all time. Like a pirate, Zack loves treasure and will sacrifice almost anything to get it.He is shown to be very clever, and much like Mario and Link of Nintendo games, Zack is a silent protagonist and will remain silent throughout the game, though if you die and go back to the base you can hear him shout "WIKI!" Zack has a strong rivalry with Captain Rose of the Rose Rock Pirates. Later in the game, it is shown that he is excellent at sword fighting, when he has to fight Barbaros' Hench Mummy with a sword. Relationships Wiki Zack and Wiki share a brotherly bond, and are best friends. Though Wiki may get on his nerves sometimes, Zack loves Wiki like a brother. Zack was the one who took it the hardest when Wiki supposedly died and sunk into a really dark depression until Wiki returned. Despite his promise to Wiki about not crying after his death, Zack is shown to be frowning as he looks out into the black hole that served as Wiki's final resting place, for a while that is, but his hat is shown to have a sad expression. Johnny Style Zack is Johnny's apprentice and is good friends with him but, if the player chooses to, Zack is shown to love to inflict pain on Johnny, possibly as revenge for always abandoning him and Wiki. Johnny cares about Zack and Wiki though, despite his cowardliness. He tries to be a good role model for them, but ultimately fails this due to his constant habbit of leaving them. Captain Rose At the beginning of the game, Zack and Captain Rose are arch-rivals and the two of them don't get along very well. It is unknown why the two hate each other, but it is likely because they both aim to take the title of the world's #1 pirate. Even when Zack saves her life in the Frozen Temple, Rose does not show any gratitude and attempts to kill him and Wiki. While boarding her airship, Zack takes the opportunity to chase a frog into Rose's room, frightening the Captain. When Johnny, Zack, and Wiki join forces with the Rose Rock, Johnny points out that this makes him, along with Zack and Wiki, friends with Rose. Rose denies this but is slightly embarrassed. By the end of the game, with the rivalry between the Sea Rabbits and Rose Rock ended, Zack and Rose now share a sort of friendly rivalry, that might be described as them being "Frenemies". Trivia *When you die in a level, if you select "Return to Base", Zack will shout "Wiki!" and run after him and die . tex1_56x48_619d041383c90e18_11f5082434ce04e0_9.png|Zack (Upset) tex1_88x96_ab6f5b9776dfcf3c_062e129168d87f84_9.png|Zack tex1_88x96_bd74e1d4e779594f_b3c82b811666d829_9.png|Ditto tex1_128x88_5b2767d2fd85f543_0fc9e6e5d5f05288_9.png|Zack (Top) One tex1_128x88_b37da8ba164d57f8_f2ee929c036b3992_9.png|Zack (Top) Two tex1_128x88_ba15db8564dc8897_f872a901c5f63308_9.png|Zack (Top) Three tex1_128x104_39d02ccc9ed8eb48_8ad73765dd5f8d0c_9.png|Zack (Bottom) tex1_256x256_m_1a5b8aa0d4b0fd63_14_mip5.png|Zack Texture tex1_88x96_7449d2e3488eb468_0807f9e5fd246648_9.png|Totem Category:Characters Category:The Sea Rabbits